Black Star
by Percy Jackson's Half Sister
Summary: Bianca di Angelo didn't get to live in the palace of Hades,she wasn't treated better,she was just like everyone who died a hero.But she'll meet a son of Apollo who will shake up her world.She'll be happy for once,but is happiness permitted to a Hades kid?


Bianca pov

I sat on the ground of Elysium, picking at the rippling rainbow grass. The smell of Barbecue filling my nostrils as usual... The Elysium just isn't fun anymore... when I first got here, I hated it...Percy promised Nico and then I went got myself killed...but after awhile I realized it wasn't so bad... I see the daughter of Aphrodite, Silena and her boyfriend Charlie together. Long short, I see a lot of demigods that have died in the past few years. I just wish one of them wasn't me.

Whenever I see Silena and Charlie, I always stop and think. It must be great being in love. I mean they both died and even in death they're together. Its not easy falling in love when you're already dead...and when your father is watching you every two seconds...

I stood up and started wondering around. I didn't really know anybody, some of the Hunters knew me, but I didn't know them. I wasn't like everyone else, they all knew each other and could easily have conversations with one another. I couldn't do that and I never will be able too. I mean when you're alive it's easy to find people who have no one to talk to. When you're dead, it's near impossible because they know at least one other person who's dead.

I paced around the Elysium, like I do everyday. I do this because everyday around this time,I always hear guitar music and someone singing. I can tell it's a guy, because of his voice(unless it's a girl who switched voice with Justin Bieber, which would explain A LOT!) It always sounds very romantic, so I never really work up the courage to go see who it is in case he has a girlfriend and she gets pissed at me.

Like usual, I heard the guitar begin playing and the person start singing the song, " Today, I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so just leave a message at the tone."

I stood at the fence and listened. This had been my every day ritual for about three or four years now. The music had started one day, about a year after I had died and since then I just stand at the fence everyday and listen to the music. As the song continued, I realized it didn't sound like the rest of them. This one sounded more fun and free spirited. " I'll be lounging on the couch just chillin in my snuggie, click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie."

I giggled at the line, when ever demigods came to Elysium, they'd tell everyone about the weird things they have on the surface. They have weird named dances like 'The Jerk,' 'The Cat Daddy,' and ' The Dougie.' I always find it so funny that they have things with such strange names...that make no sense. I continued to listen until I decided I'd just go see who it was. I followed the sound of the guitar and peeked my head around the corner. Sitting on the grass was a boy, obviously a demigod, I had seen him once when I arrived at camp. By the blonde hair,the guitar skills, and singing voice, I assumed he was a son of Apollo. I stood at the corner and listened until the song ended. By time the boy finished I was humming the song.

I guess I was humming a bit loud because he quickly looked up and stared at me, "...Uh, hi..?"

I waved awkwardly, "hello."

"You're Bianca, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "And you are a son of apollo, im guessing, that I don't know the name of."

He chuckled a bit, "Yes, I am a son of Apollo or I was until a giant whacked the life out of me...anyway, I'm Lee Fletcher, guitar playing extraordinaire!"

I laughed a bit, "A little full of yourself, huh?"

I didn't know what I was doing, my mind wasn't thinking, but my mind was just talking. This was the longest conversation I've had since I've been here.

Lee laughed, " Just a teensy bit."

I smiled slightly, "Well everyone is just 'a teensy bit' full of themselves, I guess. I always hear you play and sing;you're good, but I don't know about 'extraordinaire.' "

Lee shrugged, "Well if you're _always_ listening, then I guess I'll go with what you say. You seem to have a very good opinion."

Now it was my turn to shrug, " Well opinion is what i use to make up for my lack in common sense."

"What do you mean?" His face obviously showing his confusion.

"You know when someone specifically tells you not to do something, but you do it anyway for someone you love?"

Lee nodded half heartedly, "Yeah, I guess,why?"

I sighed, "Because that's how I died."

Lee stared at the grass for a bit, "Oh..., well aren't you a daughter of Hades? It can't be that bad, I mean you could live in Hades's place if you wanted to , right?"

I shook my head quickly, " My dad's weakness is my mom or was my mom and Nico and I remind him too much of her, I'm lucky I haven't been hidden away like my mom's ghost."

"Oh...well, Elysium here isn't so bad. It's pretty good to me, I mean it's quiet, grassy, and there's you to talk to. I mean cant get much better."

I blushed if that was possible, I mean I am dead, can the dead blush? I don't think so,"I'm actually not the best person to talk to..."

"Well you seem like you speak fluent english and know what I'm talking about, so you seem pretty good to talk to."

"I'm not though, I'm really boring and I barely know anybody," I said staring at the ground.

" So, that doesn't mean you're not a good person to have a conversation with."

And our conversation continued like that for the rest of the day.

Mystery pov

...I sat there and watched her and the blonde boy. Love, ha...my brother destroyed my love...I lost a love and if she chooses to love him, she'll loose her love as well...It'll be so easy.


End file.
